


The Trick About Handcuffs

by beans_on_toast, Imoshen



Series: Tricks About [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Joe, Coming In Pants, Handcuffs, Human AU, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Top Nicky, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Joe and Nicky, a pair of handcuffs, and a missing key lead to a sexy episode in a storage room in Andy's shop.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Tricks About [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992388
Comments: 58
Kudos: 246





	The Trick About Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by Writing Sesh on the Joe & Nicky discord:  
> pre-relationship. Joe and Nicky get handcuffed by accident. No idea where the key is but Andy would be mad if they broke her handcuffs, right? They'll probably have to wait until tomorrow for her to come back. It doesn't help that they have to struggle to hide their attraction throughout it all on top of that. Neither does Booker's cackling.  
> Credit goes to avengersnewb/ Ven NewB who added the bit about Nicky putting his thigh between Joe's legs!

It’s Andy’s fault, because who has handcuffs by the cash register and no key in sight? Andy, that’s who. Even in a sex shop, the key should be with the cuffs. 

Maybe Nicky went a bit overboard by underlining his argument via locking Joe into the handcuffs, but they’d been arguing the finer points of restraint, and specifically the merits of handcuffs over ropes, for the past fifteen minutes. Nicky had finally snapped, snatched up the cuffs, told Joe “Handcuffs are quick and functional, SEE!” and snapped one cuff around Joe’s wrist.

Joe, of course, had immediately snapped the other half closed around Nicky’s wrist because he was a little shit like that, and at that point they’d still thought it was a pair of play handcuffs with a quick release.

They weren’t.

The key isn’t anywhere they can find it, either, because of course Andy is the kind of person who will leave her police-grade handcuffs lying about without the keys handy.

Nicky sighs and looks at Joe.

"Do you know how to pick handcuffs?" 

"No. You?" 

"No." 

"Well, fuck."

That sums it up pretty well. Nicky is pretty sure Nile is laughing at them.

In the grand scheme of things, “Hey Book, do you know how to pick handcuffs?” is not the strangest call Joe’s ever had to make to Booker, but it's pretty high up there. There's nothing for it, though, the Frenchman has a colourful past by his own admission and Joe can’t think of anyone else to call. Nile is definitely laughing at them.

The silence on the other end of the line after Joe asks is cringe inducing, but eventually Booker agrees and makes it to the shop in less time than Joe anticipated. 

He takes one look at them, bursts into laughter and takes a photo. A number of photos.

Nicky is not amused. Booker hasn’t posted the photos he took in the group chat, but knowing their friend, Lykon and Quỳnh already have copies.

"That was really helpful, Sebastien, thanks."

He feels validated by the huff of laughter his sarcasm draws from Joe. 

“Here's some lube I found. Don’t give me that look, it’s unopened. And no I'm not helping you put it on, I've gotta stock these dildos.” Nile gives them a look that is so full of disappointment that both men shuffle uncomfortably. “And my break is in 20 minutes and I'm not covering the cash register because you two are fucking idiots.” 

Nicky can’t help the words coming out of his mouth. Well, he could, but he’s embarrassed and he kind of wants to lean closer to Joe, into his warmth. He needs a distraction right now, both for himself and to keep his friends from noticing anything. Sarcasm has always worked, so he goes for it.

"Nile, I wish I was fucking anyone, never mind if they're an idiot."

Nile snorts at him and hands over the lube. “Go to the back room, I don’t want to have to explain any of this in case there’s a customer coming in.”

It’s a fair point, Nicky really doesn’t want to explain any of this either. The back room is a better place to get lube everywhere as they try and wriggle out of this.

Nile slides Booker a twenty as the boys disappear into the back room. “They are going to make out.”

“Just making out?” He asks with a grin and she rolls her eyes.

The stockroom is cramped and it’s a bit difficult to maneuver with their arms attached. They manage to get the lube open and Nicky is rubbing some on Joe’s wrist when Joe suddenly realises how much of an issue the tight squeeze is.

Nicky's hands are big, but slender. Beautiful hands. Not that Joe had thought about them, much. Or drawn them. Or imagined how they would feel. And the way Nicky’s fingers are,  _ right now _ , sliding the lube onto Joe's wrist, are  _ not _ making him imagine how it would feel if they were sliding elsewhere...

"Joe, are you okay? You're looking flushed and you're breathing a little fast." 

The back room is small, made even more so by all the shelving. Maybe Joe is claustrophobic? It hasn’t really come up in conversation before, but if that’s the problem… “We can do this in the hallway if you need more space.”

Joe stops staring at his slicked-up wrist and looks at Nicky, at the worried expression on his face. His heart aches a little in his chest, because Nicky is worried  _ for him _ . Really, he should scratch up all his courage and do something about all those feelings rattling around in him every time he sees Nicky. His dick, slowly getting harder in his pants, agrees.

So with all the courage he can muster, Joe leans forward to brush Nicky's hair out of his face, and they are so close. Nicky’s gorgeous eyes widen, shining grey in the dim light. 

Joe could just lean forward. It would be so simple.

Which is exactly when Booker walks in, looking for something specific for a customer.

Nicky would believe that, if he didn’t know their friends and could guess there’s all kinds of bets flying around right now. If he knows Booker at all, the man is either checking up on them to see if he’s already won, or he’s trying to rig the situation.

(“That's cheating.” Nile hisses at Booker’s back just before he dips into the back room. “I get my money back if you _ cock block them _ .”)

Since he has no way to prove there’s not a customer outside who asked for something specific, Nicky steps closer to Joe to allow Booker to pass behind him. 

Nicky stepping closer means he’s pressing in against Joe’s front, which is… all kinds of not helpful. Joe can feel his blush get worse, because now it has to be obvious to Nicky it’s not claustrophobia making him flushed and breathing hard. He has to feel how hard Joe is.

He’s prepared for a lot of things - Nicky stepping back hastily, Nicky making one of his sarcastic quips to make light of it, Nicky entirely ignoring it. What he’s not prepared for is Nicky, staying where he is even as Booker leaves the room again. The man blinks up at him once, and then he’s smirking.

“See,” Joe says weakly, trying to do anything to break the tension. “If these were ropes, I would have untied us or cut them off by now. You have complete control.” Is he babbling? He’s babbling. Nicky is so close.

Nicky leans in closer, his hips brushing up against Joe's.

"I don't know, I kind of like the idea of you out of control.”

Joe goes wide-eyed and swallows because  _ yes, please _ . Nicky walks him up against the wall and pins their handcuffed hands up over his head, marvelling at how easily Joe moves with him. How easily he  _ lets Nicky take control _ . "There's just something about how  _ unyielding  _ metal is, don't you agree?"

Joe tries to think of a witty retort. Joe is good with words, he banters with Nicky all the time. But Nicky presses up against him and the only vaguely coherent thought he comes up with is  _ hard _ .

Nicky smirks up at him. "Look at that, my poet is out of words." 

He’s a little high on the rush of having Joe pinned against the wall like this, obviously willing and happy to be there. Because he can and because why not, they've already gotten this far, he leans in and nips at Joe's throat. He's been wanting to do that for a while, because Joe has a habit of throwing his head back when he really laughs, and that throat has been flirting with Nicky every single time. 

And the noise Joe makes, his eyes falling closed. Nicky nearly growls and nips harder. Joe knees go weak and he sags against the wall. Nicky tugs him back up by their connected wrists. He steps even closer, right between Joe’s feet, and pushes a leg between Joe’s, just high enough to give him a hint of pressure against that erection straining in his pants. He wants to get his hands on that, or better yet, his mouth. He doesn’t want to let Joe go, though. He looks so pretty stretched out against the wall like this.

"Can't wait to get you into a bed and take my time with you." It’s a promise Nicky purrs into Joe’s ear, because he knows he won’t be satisfied with this one time, with Joe pinned to a wall in a fucking storage room in Andy’s sex shop. 

He wants to do all kinds of things with him, and some of them are kinky and some of them are just waking up together and sharing a cup of coffee. He wants to have the right to Joe’s kisses, wants to find out all the things that make Joe’s breath hitch in his chest, his eyes go liquid and dark with arousal. He wants Joe to find out all those things about Nicky, too.

“Nicolò.“ Joe gasps out, grinding his hips against Nicky's thigh. He thinks his brain short circuited. Minutes ago he was barely able to get the courage to kiss Nicky and now he’s thinking of being in bed, with Nicky. While Nicky takes his time. “I... Nicky.“ Nicky trails kisses up Joe's neck and along the line of his beard. “Nicky,  _ please.” _

"Please what, beautiful," Nicky purrs against his ear. "Please kiss me? Please move your leg? Please put your hand down my pants?"

It’s cruel and he knows it, but he can’t help it. Joe is just so beautiful, wide-eyed and wanting. For him. Yes, it’s still a rush that he made Joe lose his grasp on his words. He wants to hear Joe say it, wants to hear that beautiful voice tell him what Joe wants. What he  _ needs, from Nicky. _ The realization of what he’d do for this man happened a while back, but as he looks up into Joe’s eyes Nicky’s reminded how deeply he’s fallen.

Joe just stares because,  _ yes, please, all of the above. _ He doesn’t have the words to say it, though. He can only stare at Nicky and hope he’ll do something.

“Oh Joe.” Nicky cups Joe's cheek with his free hand. The trust in Joe’s eyes, the desire, it’s devastating. Nicky leans in close, his lips barely a breath away from Joe's. 

The kiss is almost chaste, considering the state they're in. Nicky's whole body pinning Joe to the wall, Joe's chest heaving, their fingers interlocked over Joe's head.

Then the kiss deepens. Nicky finally,  _ finally _ , gets his hands in Joe’s curls. He swipes his tongue along Joe’s lip and the moan that escapes the other man makes his cock twitch. They pull back, panting, when they’re both desperate for air.

Nicky turns and plants a kiss under Joe’s ear.

"I think we'll make you come for me right here," Nicky whispers into Joe's ear, because they may be alone but he likes the intimacy of whispered words. Judging by the shiver working its way through Joe, so does he. He kisses the tender skin beneath his jaw, listens to Joe’s breath hitch. "Take the edge off. And then I'll take you home and spread you out on my bed, hmm? Sounds good?" He pushes his thigh up a little to give Joe more friction.

“Yes. God yes. Nicky.” Joe grinds against Nicky. He turns his head, chases Nicky’s lips. He groans at the feeling of Nicky’s mouth on his. The taste of Nicky’s lips and tongue is heavenly. He wants. He  _ wants _ .

He digs his hand into Nicky's waist, pulling him closer.

Nicky pushes his free hand between Joe and the wall and grabs a handful of his ass to guide him into rocking onto his thigh. Joe’s ass is a thing of beauty, and Nicky has admired it several times. Or really, whenever Joe was wearing a particular well-fitting pair of pants. Or happened to walk in front of Nicky. It fits perfectly into Nicky’s hand, too, and he can’t help but squeeze it.

"Just like this, baby." He kisses Joe again because he's right there and he's allowed to do that now. “Can you come for me like this Joe? Or do you need my hand?” 

Joe gasps out  _ Nicky  _ at that.

Nicky pulls back slightly so he can see him, see his pupils blown wide and the desperation in his eyes. “God, you're beautiful like this. I want to keep you like this for hours.” Joe keens, moving his hips faster. The thought of it, Joe hard and wanting and begging beneath him is nearly too much.

Nicky catches Joe's mouth in a desperate kiss.

It's the kiss that breaks Joe, Nicky's tongue licking into his mouth as if they've done this a thousand times. It’s the possessiveness in the kiss, the way it feels as if Nicky is claiming him with his mouth. His back arches off the wall and Nicky's hold is all that keeps him upright as he comes in his pants. Somewhere, in the tiny part of his mind that isn’t whiting out in pleasure, Joe whimpers at the knowledge that Nicky  _ can _ hold him up like this.

Nicky cradles him, waiting till the aftershocks fade. He clasps their handcuffed hands to their chests. He kisses Joe’s hair, then his cheek, then his lips.

Joe opens a bleary eye and smiles. He looks well fucked, hair mussed and lips red. “Did you?” He tries to drop his free hand to Nicky's waist, but Nicky catches it, kisses his knuckles.

“Later. My bed, remember? I have plans.“ Nicky smirks. Joe feels a flush of desire.  _ That's going to be a problem, _ he thinks. But it's tomorrow's problem.

(“Joe, but not Nicky” Booker says, his ear pressed to the store room door. “Lykon owes the most.”

“That is TMI, you French perv.” Nile whispers back, respectfully at the desk. Booker just smiles at her without an ounce of shame.

“Pass us the key under the bottom right drawer of the cash tray.” 

“Is that?“ Nile holds up the small key.

“Yeah, Quỳnh told me where it was when I first texted. Said this had happened one too many times to them so Andy kept a spare here.”

“Holy shit, you...” Nile glances at the closed door. “Maybe give them a few more minutes.”)

Joe blushes a pretty shade of crimson when Booker walks in to hand them the key. Nicky, still pressed up against Joe and not ashamed of it, just raises an eyebrow at him. "Had fun out there, Book?"


End file.
